<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Unity There is Strength by EozMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665987">In Unity There is Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EozMoon/pseuds/EozMoon'>EozMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Potterwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EozMoon/pseuds/EozMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks's takes a moment to reflect during her Potter Watch shift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frump’s Wheel of Doom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Unity There is Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts">Frumpologist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here’s one more for Frump’s Wheel of Doom!</p><p>My prompts were Lee Jordan and Nymphadora Tonks and “in unity is strength.”</p><p>Disclaimer: Don’t own etc etc. Also very much unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own! </p><p>Also I kinda tied this in with my other work “I wasn’t Prepared” … I thought it kinda fit in with Tonks's letter to Teddy in chapter two … I hope that’s allowed! </p><p>Also the name Hersilla comes from the story of Romulus and Remus and is the name of Romulus's wife... I did my research peeps! I thought this would be the most likely name Tonks would use since Remus is Romulus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And once again we read the list of the missing and dead. Please join me in raising our wands for those lost souls.” Lee’s voice rang out next to her, as he began reading the fated list through the radio mic.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks couldn’t find it in herself to read the names of lost love ones, leaving that task to either one of the twins or their friend. She could do the jokes and the news, help lift spirits, but naming the lost, that she couldn’t do. She couldn’t say their names without imagining the face of a grieving mother, a devastated spouse or even an inconsolable child that may have been left behind. She rubbed her large stomach lovingly at the feel of her baby rolling around, her and Remus’s baby. There had been so much hope when they had first married and found out about him. Of course Remus had to ruin it by his misguided panic but she couldn’t help but forgive him. No, there was no time for anger when time was too precious a commodity.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes as she dreaded the world that their baby boy was soon to be born into. Would he be safe? What would happen to him if they lost this war? A sudden thought took hold of her, crushing her chest too tightly to breath. What if she died? Her throat caught as she imagined her little Teddy growing up without her, without knowing her love for him. The world suddenly seemed much darker and panic soared over her in waves. Her vision grew blurry and her breathing erratic as she struggled with her emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Lee looked over at her, raising his eyebrow in concern as he continued to read his script for the listeners, reaching a hand over to hold hers in silent reassurance. Nodding her head, Tonk’s returned his caring gesture, assuring him she was fine; she wasn’t fine but the show must go on.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out a scrap piece of parchment, she began hastily scribbling down a letter for her son; desperately conveying everything she needed him to know should the worst happen. She needed to get everything down before she lost her words. Lee’s voice carried next to her but she paid no attention, too focused on her labour of love. She rushed to fold the parchment once she finished, pushing it unevenly into the envelope. Twisting her wedding ring on her finger, she hesitated, before dropping the precious jewel in with the letter, Remus would understand. Feeling a weight lifted from her chest, Tonks sat back with a heavy sigh. She still wasn’t paying much attention until she felt Lee’s hand take hold of hers, squeezing it lightly in comfort. Turning to look at the young man beside her, she took in his friendly smile as he tried to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p>“And that was me, River,” Lee said into the mic, his eyes still on her as he passed it over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“And me Hersilia,” added Tonks.</p><p> </p><p>“And always remember dear Potter Watch listeners, in unity there is strength” Lee finished, providing the comfort that both Tonks and so many other’s needed right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>